


When things go wrong

by The_main_Battledancer, Xayah90



Series: Star Guardians [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/M, Fluff, Love, Other Team Members appear - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, pre-corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_main_Battledancer/pseuds/The_main_Battledancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayah90/pseuds/Xayah90
Summary: Rakan plans a romantic Date for Valentine's Day, trying to surprise Xayah for their first Valentine's Day together. But things doesnt go the way he would want them to go.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Series: Star Guardians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162046
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	When things go wrong

With a small yawn Xayah stretches her arms, making sure not to wake Rakan with her movements and slips carefully out of the bed. A soft smile plays around her lips as she goes on her knees for a moment, tenderly kissing his forehead and stroking with her thumb across his cheek. Carefully she raises up again, leaving the room without making any further noises and leaning the door against the frame.

Her ears twitch as she sneaks into the hallway, checking if the others are still asleep. With a relieved nod to herself she goes into her room, taking a small bag with the stuff she prepared for this special moment and tiptoes down the stairs and into the kitchen. With quick movements she prepares a simple, white tray, placing a vase with a single, red rose on it and a plate. Humming softly she places a bread roll with chocolate cream on the plate, putting a few sugary hearts and sprinkles on the chocolate spread before she places a cupcake on a smaller plate and placing it right next to the first plate. 

She smiles, knowing how much effort if had cost her to make this special chocolate cupcake with golden icing and red sugar hearts and a red rose she made from marzipan. Last she places a big mug filled with cacao on the tray, careful not to slip some cream. With a loving smile she grabs the bottle with red sugar hearts, sprinkling some of them over the cream, nodding satisfied. She grabs into the bag again, getting some rose petals out of it and spreading them across the tray before she takes it in her hands and leaving to kitchen, moving upstairs again.

A look into his room shows her, that hes still asleep.

As quit as possible she sneaks into the room, placing the tray on the bedside table before she goes down on her knees again, smiling at him. She needs to fight the urge to laugh as he mumbles something in his sleep, deciding that she cant just wake him up. With a gentle smile Xayah gives him a loving kiss on the cheek before she leaves the room quitly, going over to her room and preparing for later this day. 'Everything needs to be perfect', she smiles with gleaming eyes.

~ * ~

Rakan takes a deep breath, without opening his eyes, as the smell of cacao takes over his mind. 'But wait how can it be?' he thinks as he reaches out to Xayah's side so he can hold her, before he comes to the realisation that her side is empty. Then he exhales slowly with a chuckle as he puts two plus two together. 'So, that's how breakfast came..' he opens his eyes and looks around, streching his body. He turns to the side, putting his elbow in a position to hold him higher, so he can take a look at what Xayah has brought him. 

He humms happily at the sight and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, taking the tray on his lap as he starts to go through the cake. 'No surprise here' he thinks, 'it tastes amazing'. He has come to the conclusion after the time he has spend with his love, that she is actually really good at making sweet treats, which he thinks is a blessing. He wonders sometimes why she tells herself she is terrible at it. Shaking his head, he takes a sip from his cup, the sweet liquid warming his chest, as it flows through. 

'Let's get done with this and start with the day. What time is it?' he picks his phone from the bedside table and looks at the screen as he feels one of his eyebrows rising. 'Almost 11? That should be enough!' he thinks as he takes another bite from his cake, before he gets up from the bed and opens his window, letting the sun light up the room. 'Perfect!' he nods to himself. He has planned everything, called to Xayah's favorite restaurant to make the reservation, has a plan B in case it goes wrong and it seems like it will be a sunny and warm day. 'Well as warm as a day this time of the year can be!' the thought crosses his mind and he smiles. 'Right, back to the cake!'

~ * ~

Humming happily Xayah looks through her room, going over to the window and opening it wide. She closes her eyes as she leans out of it, still humming the melody she has in mind. A soft chirp next to her causes Xayah to open her eyes, looking down to Saki who sits next to her on the window sil, her feathers fluffed up as she chirps cheerfully. "Yeah, its quite some time till I was in my own room", she laughs, scratching her friend under her beak.  
Slowly she turns around, looking towards her closet, before she smiles at Saki again. "Okay, look dear, I need to look perfect today and **you** need to help me, okay?" She giggles shyly before she goes over to the closet, grabbing a few of her cloths and showing them to Saki, who refuse all of them with a shake of her head, causing Xayah to throw the cloths on a pile at the ground. She sighs in resignation as one dress follows the other. "Okay, this might take a while", she sighs, looking back at Saki.

~ * ~

'Now that's what I'm talking about' Rakan thinks as he returns to his room, from the bathroom. Riku moves to stand on his shoulder and chirps, questioning. "Yeah Riku, im finally done with my 'extra morning routine'." he replies and Riku chirps back, quite annoyed. "Yes Riku, it did take me longer this time! Don't forget what day it is! I have to be _flawless_ , the best I can possibly be!" Rakan shoots back with a wink. Riku shakes his head and flaps his wings, moving across the room, stopping on top of the wooden closet. 

"Show time" Rakan mumbles with a smile as he walks over to the closet himself, searching through it. After a some time and after a good amount of clothes are being rejected, he decides on his outfit for the day. "This..And...That!" he whispers to himself as he takes the clothes of choice in his arms and then holds them up, so Riku can give him his opinion. He is holding a dark red turtleneck, with a pair of black jeans. "Simple, but i think the red will do the trick."  
Riku chirps positively and Rakan smiles. "I hope she likes it..." he mumbles as he begins to undress himself.

~ * ~

Nervously Xayah bites her lowerlip, throwing a last, approving look into her mirror, stroking her skirt slowly with her fingers and looking over at Saki. "You think it is to much? Or not enough?", she whispers, looking herself up and down again. She's wearing a simple, babyblue dress with cherry blossoms raising from the seam over the skirt, a pale pink jeans jacket over it. 

"Do you think I should take the golden dress? Its more... glamour", she whispers, her eyes turned to the golden dress on her bed before she let next to it on the bed, closing her eyes in resignation. "Saki, could you please call Ahri? I need help", she whispers quitly.

~ * ~

"So how does it look Riku?" Rakan makes a circle around himself. He turns to look at his pet, who is currently looking...Asleep? "Riku! how can you be tired already it's just midday!" he hisses annoyed as he pokes him. Riku wakes up surprised and takes a look at Rakan's outfit, nodding in agreement as he chirps. "Thank you, I know" he replies as he puts on a minimalist silver watch, to match his shirt. He looks at his reflection at his closet's mirror once more when he hears the door opening, which makes him jump in surprise. 

He turns around to see it was a certain young guardian, who many might call his soft spot. Xayah excluded. "What is it Neeko? Everything okay?" he asks with a smile as he fixes his shirt. "Yes, Neeko wants to tell Rakan, Rakan looks very good!" she replies with a bright smile of her own. Rakan stops with his fiddling and looks at Neeko, tilting his head slightly "You think Xayah will like it?" he whispers, sounding more insecure than he wanted to.

The young guardian nods with her head happily. "Xayah will love Rakan!". He shakes his head at his friends phrasing, though getting what the meaning behind it is. "Thank you Neeko." He says and then pauses for a while. "So how did you sleep?" he asks, opting to start a conversation to keep his stress at bay. Neeko's smile widens and she starts speaking. 'That should do it' he thinks and then returns his attention back to his youngest sister.

~ * ~

With a happy chirp Saki flutters out of the room before she returns a short time later with Ahri, a surprised look on her leaders face. "Saki said you are going crazy?", Ahri laughs, her eyes still fixed on her sister, who slightly raises from her bed, a sad smile on her lips. "You could... call it like this, yeah", she whispers, a apologizing smile on her lips. "You know, its the first valentins day we spent together andI want everything to be perfect", she whispers, biting her lower lip again, scratching her pink glitter lip gloss from it.

Ahri chuckles happily, looking at her sister and sitting down next to her, an encouraging smile on her lips. "You dont need to worry, dear. Everything will be alright, you guys will enjoy it. You look great, dont even think anything else", she says softly, stroking a streak of mintgreen hair from Xayahs face. "How much time left till you want to leave?" Ahris voice is still soft as she looks down on her sister, which reaches for her phone and checks the time. 

"Uhm... in around 15 minutes", she whispers, raising up completely. "Okay, then fix you lip gloss and thats all. You really look great, he loves you anyway, it wouldnt even matter what you wear, he would still enjoy the time spent with you", she laughs, receiving a shy nod from Xayah, who moves up from the bed and over to the mirror, fixing her lip gloss. "Thank you", she smiles softly to her friend.

Rakan knocks lightly on Xayah's door. "Xayah, dear, are you ready? I wouldn't want us to be late!" he says, loud enough for her to hear.

"Just a minute! I'm coming downstairs in a second", she answers with a sqeak, looking herself up and down in the mirror again, making sure everything is in place.

Rakan nods and walks downstairs and into the living room, where he meets Sarah. "Hey Sarah! What's up?" he asks with a smile as he leans against the wall, so he can keep the stairs in his line of sight. Sarah looks up from her phone to see Rakan's smug smile "All good...I would ask 'how about you' but I can already see the answer...You two lovebirds go on a date?" she asks, still laying on the sofa. 

"Yep, exactly, I just have to wait for her to get ready!" he explains and Sarah looks at him surprised "Well, that's a first! It took you less time than her to get ready?" she asks, curious. Rakan realises that she has a right to be surprised, since it is indeed strange. "Uhm..I guess since I have been planning this for a while, I already knew what I had to do?" he tries with an unsure smile. "Right..." Sarah replies with a suspicious look, but turns he attention back to her phone after a few moments of staring at him.

Laughing Ahri moves downstairs, looking at them in surprise as she notices that Rakan's eyes are fixed on the stairs. With a smile she moves over to him, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the couch. "She won't be faster when you stare at the stairs", she laughs happily, winking at him.

"I want to see her! I haven't seen her at all since I woke up..." he protests, but lets himself be dragged.  
"You are acting like she would disappear forever", she laughs hearty, laying her hand against his arm and smiling brightly at him.

Rakan sighs audibly. "Yeah I guess you are right... Guess I will have to wait!"  
She smiles softly, nodding slightly in the direction of the stairs. "She's nearly ready, don't worry. She just needs to adjust something", Ahri whispers encouragingly.

"I hope it doesn't take her too long..." he mumbles as he turns his gaze once more towards the stairs, but then he looks back at Ahri with a smile, shaking his head after.  
With fast steps Xayah runs downstairs and into the living room, hugging Rakan from behind. "I'm sorry darling, I needed longer then expected", she giggles softly, a small blush creeps across her cheeks.

He turns around in her arms, wrapping his own around her as he presses a kiss on her lips "That's for 'good morning.." he then breathes another kiss on her forhead "...And that's for breakfast!" he says excitedly.  
She blushes even more, stroking a strand of her hair behind and looks shyly at him. "You liked it?", she whispers, looking up into his eyes.

  
Rakan nods with a loving smile on his lips "Yeah, I loved it".  
She presses her lips excitedly against his, closing her eyes enjoying. "Hey, you guys can do that in your rooms", Ahri laughs merrily, winking at them. "And didn't you say that you were late?"

"Freaking soulmates, I swear" Sarah mumbles from her place on the sofa. Rakan looks at her with an amused smile, before he notices that she is hiding her own behind the sceen of her phone. "Yeah we shoud get going, are you ready to go Xayah?"  
"I'm always ready", she whispers softly, ignoring the fact that she was the one who needed longer usually.

Rakan nods once more "Alright then, lets go!" he says. 'This will be perfect!' the thought crosses his mind as he takes Xayah's hand and walks with her out the doorstep, waving goodbye to the others.

  
~ * ~ * ~

Everything went horribly wrong. The table he had reserved for the day was given to another couple, because the restaurant made a mistake with the reservastions. He wanted to make a scene, but Xayah asked not to, so he oblidged, making a mental note to call some time later, when she isn't around. Plan B didn't go any better either. The plan was to go to the park, walk around a bit, sit on the grass..Have fun? Anyhow, the weather was against him, as from a sunny and warm day, it turned into a rainy and semi-cold one. It was a disaster, so he just suggested they return home, as he noticed that Xayah's clothing was in no way right for this weather, to which Xayah agreed immediately.

Relief is clearly visible on Xayahs face as Rakan opens the door, she gives him a small smile and runs past him, upstairs and into her room, her clothes sticking to her like a second skin, wet from the rain. Saki looks at her, a curious expression visible in her eyes. She chirps something, tilting her head. "I really don't want to talk about it, Saki", she sights, peeling herself out of her dress.

Rakan sighs, his gaze lingering in the direction Xayah left. "Perfect...Just perfect!" he mumbles angrily, though all he could feel was disappointment, as sadness was leaking out of him in waves.

Ahri looks up from her book, surprise clearly written on her face. "Hey, what happened?", she asks softly, raising up and moving over to him, hugging him tightly.

"It all went wrong Ahri, that's what happened!" he replies. He tries to sound frustrated, but fails miserably, sounding pathetic instead. He says nothing more, but he wraps his arms around his sister, taking in the comfort she offered.

She hugs him even tighter, stroking his back softly. "Don't be sad, okay? What do you think, would it make you feel better if you guys could at least spend a few hours alone? I could grab Sarah and Neeko and take them to the cinema, you could order something and spend the evening here in the warmth and romantic. I think I even have some candles in one of the shelves in my room ", she whispers softly

Rakan moves his head, so he can look her in the eyes. "Would you do that?" he asks as a smile starts to appear on his lips.

"That's not even in question", she smiles, slowly leaving him. "Sarah, Neeko! Get ready, we go to the cinema and eating something outside!", she calls loudly to them before she runs upstairs to her room, coming down a few minutes later, a variety of candles in her hands. "Some of them smell like flowers, you need to check before you light them up", she laughs cheerfully.

"Thank you...I owe you one." he says as he nods, the smile on his lips widening.

"That's not true, we stand together, you know that Rakan. You owe me nothing", she laughs, winking at him and grabbing her coat, while the others do the same and she pushes them out of the door. "We will be back around 10pm, maybe  
Later, can't promise later", she giggles, closing the door behind her.

"Great" Rakan mumbles to himself, "Another chance!". He runs upstairs and knocks on Xayah's door "Xayah, are you okay? Can I come in?" he asks, knowing well to respect her space.

Xayahs eyes shooting wide as she hears his voice, her face turning dark red. "No", she screams, her voice high pitched. "Not yet! I'm... Not wearing much", she whispers softly, biting her lower lip.

"Oh...Okay...Tell me when you feel comfortable, so I can come in okay?" he says, his voice soft and understanding  
She nods with a smile, realizing that he can't see her. "Just a minute, I just need to find something comfortable to wear", she laughs, still blushing. 'Something you like', she adds in thought.

"I'll be downstairs! The others left by the way, Ahri had planned for them to go watch something at the cinema. Want to watch a movie, maybe order something?"  
A huge smile appears on her lips. 'Thank you Ahri', she thinks, the smile growing wider. "Alright honey, I'll be fast", she laughs, looking for something to wear, deciding for a soft, lavender colored oversized wool shirt, which reaches till the middle of her thighs. With still wet hair and fast steps she runs downstairs, looking at him lovingly.

"So, what would you like to watch?" he asks, as he drags her with him on the couch, putting an arm around he shoulder to hold her close.  
She looks at him with a shy smile, her eyes fixed on his. "You can decide", she whispers, sliding closer to him and intertwining her fingers with his.

"I will decide what we order, the movie is on you! Besides, I don't know many good movies that would fit the situation.." he admits with loving smile, as he presses a kiss on her hair.  
She looks slightly helpless at him, grimacing shortly. "But then I would need to interrupt the hug", she whispers softly.

"And what makes you think I want to be the one who breaks it?" he replies playfully, as a smirk appears on his face.

She grimaced again, freeing herself from the hug and crawling over the floor and to the shelf with the movies. She looks shortly across the titles, grabbing one which seems to be a horror comedy movie and crawling back to the sofa as fast as possible.

Rakan runs his hand through his hair, seemingly to put them in place, when in reality he is just trying to get the attention away from his face, where a blush is beginning to appear. 'Did she really just crawl? Low blow miss' he thinks. Then his eyes fall on the cover of the movie. "So this one dear? Im fine with it, if you like just put it in so we can start it. But before that I will have to order." He pulls his phone from his pocket and quickly searches for a site for online order and delivery. "We are getting pizza, what would you like on yours?"

  
She smiles softly, going back on her knees and crawling over to the TV and putting the movie in. "Oh... Uhm... Just order something for you, I'm not hungry", she laughs. "But I would like some cola and maybe ice cream? Ohhh, do they have milkshakes?!" She looks at him with wide eyes as she crawls back to him.

Rakan doesn't look up from his phone as he scrolls. "Hmm yeah they do have milkshakes, should I get you one, plus ice cream?" he asks.  
"Yes", she sqeales excited, hugging him tightly. "With chocolate! No, with strawberry! No, chocolate! Or strawberry?" She bites her lower lip, looking up at him uncertain, a shy smile on her face.

"Okay, I get both, just give me a second..." he says as he fills in the details for the order, clicking away what they agreed on, plus what he wanted and the clicks **order**. "Done!" he whispers as he looks at her, with a proud smile on his lips. "Want to come closer?" he asks as he lifts his arm, so she can move closer to his side.  
She doesn't wait him to ask again, immediately hugging him close and cuddling up to him, a soft purr coming from her lips.

"That's my girl" he mumbles as he tightens his grip around her, taking a blanket that lays on the other side of the sofa, spreading it on top of them both. "Is that better love?" he asks with a soft voice.

She nods happily, hugging him tight and closing her eyes, inhaling his scent. "As logn as you are here I'm happy", she mumbles, brushing her fingertips over his belly, exhaling with a huge smile.

Rakan humms softly as he turns his attention to the movie, his fingers tracing circling patterns on Xayah's arm. "The food will be here in around half an hour, we have some time." he adds after a moment.

She smiles happily, humming to show that she heared him. 'The food is the last thing I care about right now', she thinks, hugging closer to him. "I'm sorry your plans went down the drain. Literally. I know you put so much effort into it. Still, I hope you enjoy the evening", she whispers, kissing his belly softly.

"Yeah...Don't worry much though, the core of my plan is still intact." he reassures with a kiss, keeping his voice low. She looks up in surprise, searching in his eyes. "Is it? What was it then?", she asks, curiousity clearly audible in her voice.

He chuckles, shaking his head "You. Me. Together. That's the plan, always will be.." he explains matter-of-factly.

She hugs him even tighter, her smile wide. "So you aren't sad anymore?", she whispers happily,her eyes never leaving his.

  
"How can I be? You are here and we are having a romantic date. At home...On the couch...With a movie and some pizza, which is on the way...But still!" he chuckles softly as he realises how far from perfect the situation would seem to others, but he really doesn't care, it is perfect for him.

She laughs happily, winking shortly before smiling again and changing her position, placing her head on his lap. "I saw your face before, honey. But I'm happy your mood is better now. And I think, this here is perfect", she smiles shyly, brushing with her tumb across his cheek.  
He leans into her touch, closing his eyes while doing so. "Couldn't ask for anything more..." he mumbles, his muscles relaxing, the stress that gathered inside him during the moments of the 'disaster' leaving him.

She smiles slightly, closing her arms around his neck and dragging him towards her. She smiles as he hangs over her and their eyes meet once more. 'This is perfect', she thinks, her smile growing even wider, as she drags him down even more, hugging him against her and kissing him tenderly.

Rakan returns the kiss eagerly, yet he keeps it soft and gentle as he cups her cheek with his free hand, stroking over it softly.

When their lips separate some time later she smiles at him again, her lips tingling and her belly feels like butterflies are trying to break free. With gentle touch she places her palm against his cheek, looking into his eyes, the smile on her face growing even wider then before. "I love you, Rakan."

He feels a shiver run down his back when he hears her words, as he stares deep into her eyes and he knows there is no other place he would rather. He exhales softly as a loving smile graces his lips. "I love you too, Xayah... _Forever_."

She nods slowly. " _Forever._ "


End file.
